The prior art teaches various exercise machines for exercising the legs and arms. Yet, there still exists a need for an exercise machine for exercising the legs and arms which also allows an operator to move between a seated position and a standing position while continuing to exercise. Still further, a need exists for an exercise machine which automatically shifts to a higher resistance mode when the operator moves into an upright position.